drasfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dra's Big Brother
(Orchid color means the player was America's Favorite Juror) Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four (Partners) This season, a new twist has been introduced. Everyone in the game is in a pair who have a preexisting relationship. The pairs are: Evelyn and Harrison (Married), Harvey and Cutter (Friends), Shing-Cha and Woo (Siblings), Nikki and Jerry (Siblings), Sakurahime and Ian (Friends), Lemmy and Jessica (Friends). Season Five (All Stars) This season, players from the past four seasons will come together in an All Star competition. Representing Season One: Carrie (Winner), Mikey (Runner Up), Vanessa (8th Place), and Shawna (6th Place). Representing Season Two: Beverly (Runner Up) and Lewis (7th Place). Representing Season Three: Penny (5th Place), Raymond (3rd Place), Santiago (Runner Up), and Gumball (13th Place). Representing Season Four: Nikki (8th Place), Sakurahime (7th Place), Shing-Cha (Runner Up), and Woo (Winner). Season Six (Sibling Rivalry) This season, much like season four, the players are in pairs of siblings. They are: Carl and Vernon, Carrie and Zack, Ciera and Grace, Devon and Jeremy, Gerald and Grenadine, Jasmine and Valerie, and Joseph and Katie. Season Seven (Power to the People) This season, 20 players will be playing in pairs. This season, they will be counted as one single player. Each HoH has one pair win, and two pairs will be nominated for eviction. Pairs will be evicted at a time until eventually they split up into single players. The pairs are: Steve and Paul (Dating), Randy and Sahara (Married), Paloma and Uchi (Sisters), Naomi and Kikiri (Sisters), Jeremy and Jessica (Married), Cherry and Cicily (Sisters), Cataline and Tommy (Siblings), Cassie and Jacky (Married), Berry and Luciano (Siblings), Aras and Vytas (Siblings) As an added surprise to the game, Aras and Vytas were both accepted onto the show because of their excellent casting session and former appearance on Survivor. Season Eight (Second Chances) This season consists of 14 returning players vying for a second chance to win. Alex, Jennifer, and Farah represent season one. Dolly represents season two. Santana, Adrienne, and Benry represent season three. Ian and Jessica represent season four. Joseph and Zack represent season six. Paloma, Uchi, and Cassie represent season seven. Everyone in the cast did not make the jury stage in their first season. As an added twist, a first impressions vote was held. That person would be given immunity from the first nominations, but would be vulnerable at the first veto. Season Nine (Coaches) This season, four returning players will coach a team of players in the competition. Shing-Cha plays for her third time from season four. Vytas plays for his second time after winning season seven. Carrie plays for her third time after winning season one and All Stars. Gumball plays for his third time after getting out prejury in season three and getting fourth place in All Stars. Season Ten (Familial Values) This season, 7 people will be returning to the Big Brother House to face off against a family member. The pairs are: Dolly and her husband Jack, Joseph and his wife Barrie, Vanessa and her husband Laurel, Gumball (for his 4th and final shot) with his wife Sarah, Sakurahime and her brother Ramukashire, Jeffrey and his wife Marissa, and Penny and her brother Harry. Season Eleven (Back to Basics)